ben_10_omniverse_good_vs_evilfandomcom-20200213-history
A Plumber's Betrayal
A Plumbers Betrayal''' is the second episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. It premiered on April 15th 2012''' 'Plot' The episode begins with Ben and Gwen in the Plumbers base Ben: Im so bored Gwen think of something to do. Gwen: Like what Ben. Rook then runs in happily. Rook: Guys guess what Magister Laxine the Magister in charge of the Ugopatra Quadrant has invited us to go aboard the Exporix to meet Magister Nova. Ben: Awesome.......who is Magister Nova and what is the Exporix some sort of rash. Rook: No its the Plumber spaceship Exporix its piloted by Magister Laxine and Magister Nova is visiting on it he is said to be the most powerful Pyronite in the Galaxy. Gwen: Ok then lets do it. Later on Ben and co arrive on the ship via Numonion Class 3 Interstellar space ship. Once they arrived on board Magister Laxine met with them and gave them a tour of the ship. Magister Laxine: This is the armory, it stocks three-thousand different types of Techadorian weapons the most powerful brand of all in the universe and I see you use that brand Rook you are a fine plumber M'boy. Rook: Thankyou sir I specialise in weapons I hope to be a great Magister some day sir. Magister Laxine: And you son what are you doing here. Ben: Ha oh I was bored so we decided to come here. Magister Laxine:GRRR. They moved on until they reached the main hangar of the ship. Once there they meet Magister Nova readying his speech. Rook: Magister Nova you are my hero you you are the greatest Plumber in the history I love how you stopped the Crudonz and the Space Pirates. Magister Nova: Thanks son now run along im busy. Rook:What but but I. Gwen: Oh Rook don't listen to him, he is probably just a busy man right now. Ben: Yeah or hes just a grumpy old candle hahahahah. Rook: That wasnt funny Ben. Ben and co then sat down and waited for Nova to begin his speech.(MEANWHILE) Kalibur: Filthy Plumbers ye be killin them t'nite. Space Pirate: Master how we defeat that many Plumbers we be few ships sir. Kalibur: hehehehehe ye be right but we got someone on da insider. (MEANWHILE) Magister Nova: Good evening all, I would like to make a speech for the award I was presented with on Hathor Rigalo my speech. Rogalo: Yes sir here you are. Nova: Good get in position. Ben: Whos the squirt Rook. Rook: He is Rigalo Zimbizique he is Magister Novas assistant I despise him Gwen: Why. Rook: He has always been better then me ha sssshhhh its starting. Magister Nova: Good evening all I am Magister Nova for the past 30 years I have served the plumbers as a leading officer of the law after I saved the Splixons from the Crudonz once again and from their species I was given the prestigous Verzon award for Galaxy protectors with this new staff of junior Plumbers over there they will prove to be a great asset to the plumbers....TO BAD THEY WONT GET A CHANCE NOW RIGALO. Rigalo: Open airlock. The airlock gate opened and began to suck the junior Plumbers into space. Ben: GWEN. Gwen then put a shield around them but one still was being sucked out. Ben: Rook get the control remote. Rook: Got it. Ben then pushes the Omnitrix and turns into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: Im coming kid. Ghostfreak grabbed the junior with his tentacles and brang him back in the Exporix. Kid:Thankyou sir. Ghostfreak:No worrys kid. Rook found the remote and closed the airlock. Ben then turned to human. Magister Laxine: Whats wrong with you you couldve killed hundreds. Nova: Shut your cake hole Laxine be gone. Nova then shoots Laxine in the chest then opened a hole in the floor sending him to the lower level of the ship. Rook: You killed him. Gwen: How could you. Nova: Hahahahahaha fools ive been working on this for months you stupid plumbers think your so powerful I waited 30 years for you to thank me forget it me and Rigalo have been working on this for a long time and the fun is only beginning the ship has no drivers I destroyed them before the speech and now we are hurdling to Earth soon the Humans will all be dead oh and one last thing Ive hired the space pirates to burn up the ship with their brigade of ships so its a little hot when it obliterates the Earth. Kalibur: He be right kiddys come in Pirates begin electro blasts on the Exporix. Rigalo:Bye. BAAAANNNG the ship was soon under attack. Ben: Gwen go after Kalibur Rook can you go to the cockpit and try to control the ship ill go after Nova and Rigalo. Gwen soon finds Kalibur about to teleport but blasts the teleporter. Gwen: Guess you will have to stick around for a while. Kalibur: Ha stupid girl for soon you die. Kalibur then grabbed out two zeon T range six blasters and fired at Gwen she then shields herself and fires at him destroying his weapon. Kalibur: No you little crud ye be destroyed soon. Kalibur then runs off only for the airlock to open and suck him out killing him instantly. Magister Laxine then shows himself with the remote. Gwen: I thought you were dead. Magister Laxine: Nah just pinched me little girl come on we better get to the cockpit. MEANWHILE Ben walked into the training hangar only to find Rigalo all geared up with a teleporting device. Ben then pushes down the Omnitrix and turns into Eyeguy. Eye Guy: Listen to me you traitor give yourself up and I will go easy on you. Rigalo: Youll never catch me Ben I can teleport in an instant with this technology. Eye Guy: Sure. Eyeguy then shot at him but he teleported away and re-appeared Eyeguy shot again but he soon teleported again and Eyeguys attack missed. Eye Guy: This is getting tedious Rigalo this will take all my energy. Eyeguy then shot energy blasts in all directions hitting Rigalo and knocking him out. Eyeguy then turned back into Ben and ran toward the cockpit.MEANWHILE the pirates still firing at the ship destroy the back of the ship. Rook: No theres nothing I can do. Gwen: Rook Kalibur is dead Magister Laxine killed him. Rook: Your alive. Magister Laxine:Yes son now is their anyway of controling the ship. Rook: No sir they have taken out the rockets beyond repair theres nothing more I can do but it is possible if we could get rid of the ships we might be able to repair the teleporter. Gwen: How would that help. Rook: Well at the rate where falling it should take about 3 hours. Ben: Hey guys I Rigalo is tied up in the trainer hangar. Rook: Hey Ben so guys how can we blow up those ships none of us have the power there is a whole brigade out their. Ben: I can do that guys I have the alien for the job ok bye. Gwen: Ok Ben its up to you we will all go to the teleporter room. Ben: Ok then lets do this. Ben activated the elevator and was about to be pushed to the top of the ship he then pressed the Omnitrix down. Space Pirate: This be easy master Kalibur come in ha he aint anserin what go on. Space Pirate 2: I found the cap. They all saw the captain floating in pieces. Pirate 1: They will pay. Pirate 2: fire up the canon more Shocksquatch: No lets not Pirate 2: Its the changling destroy him. Shocksquatch: Heres a game called lightning smasher. Shocksquach then blasted a beam of electricity destroyng ships everywhere he kept firing until they where all defeated. Shocksquatch: That was fun now its time to find Nova. MEANWHILE Gwen: There its fixed luckily there wasnt much damage now lets find Ben. MEANWHILE Nova was near his ship only to be confronted by Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Your not going anywhere candle kisser why are you doing this. Nova: They gave me no appreciation over the coarse of 30 years and just today I get appreciation forget it I will destroy you Benjamin. Nova then blasts into Shocksquach blasting him away. Shocksquatch: aargg that hurt However immensly powerful Shocksquatch is he wont help against Nova Shocksquatch then pushed the Omnitrix on his chest and turned into Water Hazard. Nova: Ha you think an Orishan can defeat me Water Hazard: Yes I do campfire. Water Hazard then blasts water at him burning out half his body he quickly recovered and shot at Water Hazard doing no damage Water Hazard then began to flood the hangar floooding his ship and it began rising quickly. Nova: No my ship I will kill you Water Hazard: Sure you know another thing about Water Hazard is that he can control water at will im sorry nova but I have encountered many more powerful Pyronites then you now you drown. Waterhazard then raised the water burning out Nova defeating him. Gwen,Rook and Magister Laxine run in to see Nova on the ground. Water Hazard: I kept you alive because of your service to the Plumbers but you are under arrest you traitor. MEANWHILE the Plumbers directed the falling ship away from Earth. Ben and co then teleported with Nova and Rigalo with them then they are imprisoned by Laxine Ben Gwen and Rook recieve great thankyous and are awarded for their help. Magister Laxine: Benjamin before you go I have an assignment for you Ben: Assignment. Magister Laxine: The planet Pisciss is under attack Magister Pyke is missing some alien crime lord called Cyborg and his species are trying to bring the planet down so what do you say. Ben: We will do it 'Major Events' *Nova betrays the plumbers *Shocksquatch makes his OGVE Debut *Ghostfreak makes his OGVE Debut. *Eye Guy makes his OGVE Debut. *Water Hazard makes his first OGVE Debut. 'Character Debuts' *Magister Laxine *Magister Nova *Kalibur *Space Pirates *Rigalo 'Alien Hero Debuts' *Shocksquatch 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Magister Laxine 'Villains' *Magister Nova(imprisoned) *Kalibur(Deceased) *Space pirates(Deceased) *Rigalo(Imprisoned) 'Aliens Used' *Ghostfreak (Re-appearance *Eye Guy (Re-appearance *Shocksquatch (First appearance) *Water Hazard (Re-appearance) 'Trivia' *Eye Guy appears to be able to move his eyes all over his body like Ghostfreak but at a very fast rate. *Shocksquach appears to be so powerful he can destroy space ships with one blast. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil